


Wolves

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Claire and Owen talk about more things than the Indominus in his bungalow during the movie.





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

_I've looked for love in every stranger_

_Took too much to ease the anger_

_All for you, yeah, all for you_

_I've been running through the jungle_

_I've been crying with the wolves_

_To get to you_

**Wolves-Selena Gomez**

"... You can relate to at least... one of those things, right?" Owen asked with a suggestive smile.

He felt that despite Claire's raised eyebrows and superior smile, she was shaken with his presence and then, as she made her way down the stairs of his bungalow, he quickly stopped her, approaching her. She wasn't going to leave without them talking, and this had nothing to do with dinosaurs, but with them.

That woman could drive him crazy sometimes, but he was attracted to her and even with their fights, he had fallen in love with her, she was an incredible woman, beautiful, strong and determined, but she needed to open up and relax more, he couldn't take it anymore those fights between them since their disastrous date months ago, because he knew they would be awesome together, but he needed her to realize that.

"Mr. Grady!" Claire's eyes widened, looking at his chest, which was approaching hers, and then into his eyes, seeing passion in them.

Claire took two steps back, feeling her back press against the wooden wall and then, Owen coming closer, almost leaving no space between them.

She glared at him, but in the midst of that fury, she felt her heart race as it happened when she was near him. Because she was attracted to him, but she was afraid to get involved with him.

Owen was a fantastic man, gentle despite always teasing and provoking her, handsome and always helping everyone, but he was her employee and, as she always was focused on work, she wasn't very good with relationships and so, she hid what she felt for him from underneath her obsession with work and trying to be angry with him.

"You need to relax more Claire..." He murmured huskily, his face inches from hers and she held her breath for a moment, seeing every detail of his face, his stubble, his dark eyes.

"I don't know how." She admitted in a low voice and Owen looked at her in surprise at her sincere words.

He then lifted a hand, making mention of touching the tips of her orange hair, just below her chin, but he hesitated, because although he had cleaned his hands from the grease, he didn't know if she would be comfortable with this boldness.

Claire looked at his hand and then his eyes, as if giving him permission and then he touched the her hair gently, watching her face flush as he felt the softness of the strands. She shivered at his touch, feeling her heart beat fast and then, he murmured:

"Let me help you then... if you want."

He saw her red lips parting in surprise as if in desire while he continued the caress, and then, Claire slowly raised her hand between them, bringing it to his chest, over the white shirt dirt with grease, and Owen shivered with her touch, his body reacting to hers.

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his heart on his firm chest, as well as his touch, his hand rising from her hair to her ear, caressing it, leaving her motionless as he approached her lips to his.

But a roar from one of the park's dinosaurs, from far made Claire open her eyes quickly, remembering that they had work to do and she pushed him lightly away and walking away from him, listening to Owen sigh and she said from behind, descend the stairs:

"I'll be in the car..."

She felt as frustrated as he was, because for a moment she had managed to open up to him, to touch him, but they needed to focus on the Indominus now.


End file.
